Consequences of a Mad Woman
by Raven Whisperer
Summary: Summary: AU: Road to Ninja. After seeing Naruto with another woman, Hinata decides to take action. And she isn't going easy on anyone. WARNING: OOCness, and I have not see Road to Ninja yet, so don't be too hard on me. One-shot. Rated T for language.


**Consequences**

**Summary: AU: Road to Ninja. **After seeing Naruto with another woman, Hinata decides to take action. And she isn't going easy on anyone. WARNING: OOCness, and I have not see Road to Ninja yet, so don't be too hard on me.

**Begin: One-Shot**

"C'mon, Sakura-chan." Naruto pleaded as they headed down the streets of the strange Konoha. "It's just one date, c'mon please."

Sakura huffed in annoyance. How many times was he going to ask her the same question? She had made it clear she had no interest in him and she was not going to start now. "Don't you think we should be figuring out what's going on opposed to going out? It's useless Naruto; we have more important things to do."

"It's one date!" Naruto yelled in frustration unaware of how loud his voice was. Passersby looked up at him and continued on their daily business except one. Hinata had been heading home from training with the cat obsessed idiot and bug terminator when she heard his voice. _Did he say date?_ She wondered, making her way to a nearby building and peeping on her love. He was with Sakura. That bitch! Trying to steal her man! Well, she'd show them all.

The duo continued to argue until they got to Sakura's place where she abruptly left them. _Now's my chance_ she smirked to herself. Hinata launched herself down and accurately struck Naruto on the bad of the head knocking him out successfully before dragging him to the Hyuuga estate. Her vengeance would go according to plan.

Everything was black. That's what he could tell from his swimming mind and distorted vision. He'd been knocked out, but by who?

"Naruto-kun?" a falsely sweet voice asked from somewhere inside the room, "Are you up yet?"

He responded by pushing himself up to stare at nothing, "Who's there?"

The lights violently snapped on then temporarily blinding him for a second before he made out the person before him. "Hinata?" he asked looking up at her. In response she brushed some hair aside and glared at him. "You've been a bad boy." She huffed at him

"What do you mean?" he asked feeling fear strike him in the gut. He hadn't known this version of Hinata long and knew nothing of what she was capable of.

She smiled a cruel smiled then before pulling out a long chain, "I'm going to show you _who_ you belong to." She shoved a small red ball in his mouth to silence him before ripping his shirt from his body and tying his hands before him with the chain. He could only watch her in horror feeling nothing but ice cold fear run up and down his spine and bare torso. Hinata grabbed for something else then and Naruto feared the worst until he saw what it was. _A tie?_ he questioned.

Again she bent down and wrapped it around his throat, then tightened it to a point of choking for a few before making it fit his throat. "Crawl." She commanded him tugging him behind her and making her way out of the house.

"Please Sakura!" Sasuke whined when she kept walking away from him. _Jus leave me alone…!_ She begged in her mind.

"Move faster!" a voice called from behind them. The two turned aournd and were shocked to see Hinata dragging a shirtless Naruto wearing only pants and a tie. Hinata spotted Sakura and smirked, "He's mine bitch." She called at her possible rival.

A chill went through Sakura thinking of the ideas she might be putting in Sasuke's head, what she'd done to Naruto, what she could do to her, and worst of all just what she was thinking. "Uh…Hinata…" she ignored her and continued to flaunt and drag Naruto behind her.

"Why don't you let me do that to you?" Sasuke whined next to her. Something struck him then and he reached for the hem of his shirt, "Or better yet; vise versa!" he began to strip off his shirt but Sakura knocked him out with her famous punch. Yeah, they needed to get out of here.

**End: One-shot**


End file.
